


Of Land And Air

by ChemicalStardust



Series: It's Always Sunny In Smash [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Animals, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalStardust/pseuds/ChemicalStardust
Summary: On a warm, sunny day, Ness and Lucas encounter Charizard and Yoshi, who decide to show them something special.





	Of Land And Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon on Tumblr, who suggested that I write a story based on one of Lucas' Classic Mode congratulations pictures from Smash for the 3DS. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it, and when I realized I could make it happen, I got straight to writing. It's shorter than my other pieces in this series, but I still think it works out well. :)
> 
> The original picture: https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:SSB4-3DS_Congratulations_Classic_Lucas.png

Warm and sunny days were always a blast to the Smash kids. Without a cloud in the sky, they were free to play outside with each other and roam around as much as they wanted, just as long as they reported for their respected matches. In some cases, Master Hand was kind enough to give them the day off so they wouldn’t have to worry about time getting away. Often times the animal Smashers would come out and play with them, making the situation even more fun.

Ness and Lucas were sitting under a tree, chilling in the shade as they watched the group run around and play with each other on the main lawn. Red and Leaf were keeping their eyes on the Pokémon, most notably Pichu, would had accidentally shocked Toon Link earlier. Kirby was running around with the Inklings, blue and orange ink covering his stubby little arms. Popo and Nana had swapped out their iconic parkas for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both still sporting their respected colors.

“Do you think we should go over and play with the rest of the kids?” Lucas asked.

Ness turned to look at him. “I mean, I want to, but it’s really nice here under the shade.” 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Lucas looked up as the leaves rustled in the slight breeze. “They look like they’re having a lot of fun right now. We could always join them in a little while.”

“Or they could join us if they wanted to,” Ness suggested. “I mean, they’re sure to get tired out eventually. This would be a great place for them to relax and cool down.”

Lucas nodded, folding his arms and propping his head up. The two boys looked back to the field as everyone continued to play, now throwing a ball that someone must have brought out while they were talking. Lucas smiled while Ness grabbed his backpack and pulled out his trusted baseball bat, setting it aside on the grass next to him.

“Maybe we could all play a game later?” Ness suggested, causing Lucas to look up again.

“Oh, yeah!” The blonde sat up. “If we’re gonna split into teams, we gotta have you as captain like last time.”

Ness laughed. “Alright, if everyone’s down then I’d love to.”

The two boys continued to keep up their conversations, still watching the rest of the Smash kids as they played with each other and the Pokémon. Their attention shifted when Lucas noticed Charizard and Yoshi, separate from the rest of the group. The both of them were running around each other, as if the two had something to show off to each other.

“Hey, Ness, look over there.” The blonde pointed, and Ness turned his head to see what his friend wanted him to see. 

“Oh, look at that.” His curiosity grew as he watched the two reptile-like creatures interacted with each other. “What do you think they’re up to?”

“I’m not exactly sure.” Lucas studied their actions. “They aren’t fighting, are they?”

“I don’t think so,” Ness answered. “They’re able to understand the ‘no fighting outside of matches’ rule. Besides, it they were fighting, it would be a lot messier.”

Lucas nodded, still focused on the two. “Do you think we should go over and check it out?”

Ness thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

He grabbed his backpack and the two boys got up, making their way across the field. The other kids waved to them, and Lucas told them that him and Ness would come over and play with them soon. 

Yoshi and Charizard stopped what they were doing when they saw the two psychic boys run up to them. Due to his more friendly nature, Yoshi greeted the pair first.

 _“Ness, Lucas, hello!”_ He greeted in his native tongue.

“Hi Yoshi!” Lucas responded, able to understand him. “What are you up to?”

_“I was showing Charizard how high I can go in the air with my flutter jump. He keeps wanting me to go higher!”_

Lucas nodded, turning to Ness. “Turns out it was just them playing.”

“Makes sense.” Ness looked at the two creatures. “How come you’re all the way over here?”

 _“It’s a little less chaotic,”_ Charizard answered. _“I told Yoshi that we’d be better away from the crowd.”_

 _“I’m pretty sure he just wanted to be alone.”_ Yoshi grinned.

“Well, as long as you two aren’t mad at each other, that’s all that matters.” Lucas smiled. 

_“Actually...you know what? Why don’t you two help judge our abilities in the air?”_ Yoshi turned to look a Charizard. _“Charizard, how do you feel about that?_

“What do you mean by ‘judge?'” Ness asked, turning to face Lucas.

 _“Yoshi, did you want this to be a contest?”_ Charizard looked confused.

_“What I mean is how about we allow Ness and Lucas to see just how high we can go?”_

Charizard stared at the dinosaur creature for a moment until he managed to understand what Yoshi was really trying to say. _“Wait, you’re saying we should give them a ride?”_

Ness and Lucas looked at each other with wide eyes as Yoshi agreed to his compromise. _“Why not? We’ve given rides before, so how about do try it again?”_

It took Charizard a few minutes, but he ended up reluctantly agreeing. _“Alright, if the kids want to, I’ll allow it.”_

“Oh, well…” Lucas was unsure of how to respond. “Ness, what do you think?”

The other psychic simply shrugged. “I mean, if you’re down, I’d be willing to give it a shot.”

Lucas looked at his friend, then back to the two reptile creatures. Taking in a deep breath, he smiled and nodded. “Alright then, I guess we’ll do it.”

_“Yay! You two won’t be disappointed, we promise. Isn’t that right, Charizard?”_

The Pokémon huffed. _“I’ll do my best.”_

The two boys came to an agreement and decided who would ride with who: Lucas would go with Yoshi while Ness rode on Charizard. As he was placed on his back, Lucas couldn’t help but feel concerned for the dinosaur.

“I’m not too heavy for you, am I?” 

_“No way!”_ Yoshi responded. _“I’ve had to carry Mario on my back for years, so you’ll be perfectly fine.”_

The blonde smiled as he was told to hold on tight. He looked over at Ness, who waved as Charizard began to flap his wings. Once he gained a good amount of momentum, Yoshi trailed behind him, making sure he was still somewhat close in reach. 

Charizard spent the entire time in the air while Yoshi continuously used his flutter jump to stay within a close range to him. Ness was having the time of his life, cheering every time they went higher. Although he was a little afraid of falling off, Lucas had fun as well, getting a feel of the breeze every time Yoshi took him up into the air. He had even gained the confidence to let go and stick his arms out, much like Ness was doing, to get the feel that they were flying all by themselves.

The four of them managed to garner the attention of the entire group on the field, who were blown away of the height they were reaching. Red and Leaf were surprised that Charizard allowed Ness on his back, but they knew that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to the boy. Kirby cheered as he watched on from the blue Inkling’s shoulders, who stared in awe with the orange one. Popo and Nana started jumping as a way to get their friends’ attention. 

The two psychics smiled and waved to their friends down below. Charizard and Yoshi made sure that the boys were able to see the other kids as best as they could while still allowing them to keep a good grip. They continued to fly and jump as the boys smiled and laughed, circling around the entire field, until eventually they came down from the sky, landing on the ground again. 

When they landed on the ground, Yoshi and Charizard let Ness and Lucas down, making sure they weren’t scratched or bruised. The two boys ran up to each other, their expressions bright.

“How cool was that?” Ness asked, his voice full of energy.

“That was amazing, Ness! We both went so high up!” The blonde turned towards the two reptiles. “Thank you guys for showing us that.”

Charizard waved his claw. _“It was nothing.”_

 _“We’re just glad you two enjoyed it,”_ Yoshi said, smiling.

The four of them turned to see the entire group of kids running up to them, the Pokémon following close behind them. Red and Leaf immediately ran up to Charizard and began praising him for doing such a great job handling Ness in the air. A couple of the kids asked Yoshi if he could give them a ride, which he promised to do later only because he had a match in a little bit that he needed to start preparing for. 

Lucas turned to look a Ness as Yoshi said goodbye to everyone. “So, what do you want to do now?”

The other psychic thought about it for a moment, then pulled his bat out of his backpack. Directing his attention towards everyone else, he asked, “Anyone up for a game of baseball?”

The group cheered, making their way over to the field. Lucas grinned as he trailed behind Ness, knowing that whatever team he ended up with, they were definitely going to make him their captain.


End file.
